User blog:Pit-Stain/Pitty's Top 15 Worst Songs in Deemo
"Oh great, another Top 15 Songs list. I've seen way too many of these already." is probably what you're thinking right now...THEN GET OUT OF MY DAMN LAWN!!! And before you type "Oh but Pit! You shouldn't post this here! There's a Deemo Wiki for a reason!". I have my own purposes of why I'm posting this here: *The Deemo Wiki is deserted. *I already got the consent from my Top 15 Cytus Songs blog. So yeah...GET OUT OF MY DAMN LAWN!!! I have rules I'll be folllowing...er...one rule. I'll only pick pure Deemo songs. No Cytus songs nor remixes. And now you're probably wondering why I'm starting with the Worst song list...I have my own reasons that I refuse to disclose. :3 Number 15= Walking by the sea Yeah...this song is distasteful for me. Despite that it perfectly pictures a sea-like tune, the song was only catchy for a few seconds. It gets boring quite fast. I found myself dozing off whilst playing it. >.> The chart is a torture to get a FC on. The notes are quite jaggy and don't sync perfectly with the tempo, not to mention how flat the chart is. Edmud Fu's debut was quite weak, but hey, we're getting a new song by him/her soon. Hopefully it covers this one... |-|Number 14= Flowers Above Your Head Now I'll have you know, Eshen's Collection is one of the best in the game. Despite how easy and short the songs are, they were stressless and fun to play, not to mention remedying. Although, there's always this outlier. FAYH wasn't as catchy and memorable as the others. The piano barley impressed me and the chart was uninspiring. Probably the only good thing about the chart is the grouped notes in the beginning, and that's it. Striking an AC is easy though...I did it a while ago btw... |-|Number 13= Dream What's that? I shouldn't hate this one for being the original and first Deemo song? Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you still had your dusty nostalgia goggles on, 'CAUSE THIS SONG IS WAY BELOW AVERAGE FOR ME!!! Sure, the piano sounds good, but it barley syncs with the tempo. And God, the chart is atrocious. Compare it with the Chiptune Edit chart and you'll notice the huge difference. In fact, the Chiptune Edit sounds much better. ...I can sense a bit of hypocrisy here. |-|Number 12= Land Of Giants Yes...BF songs are acceptable. If you can't bear with it...THEN GET OUT OF MY DAMN LAWN!!! I'm not gonna lie; the song itself is not that bad, but the chart...this is the chart in a nutshell: Add boring pattern, repeat pattern, add another boring pattern, repeat pattern, add some consecutive short drags, add a TOTALLY UNEXPECTED KILLER THAT TOOK YOU MORE THAN 10 TRIES TO OVERCOME, more short drags, and finally, more boring patterns. And to this day, the song is still catching dust in the BF Collection... |-|Number 11= I race the dawn "I RACE TEH DAWN, 4 U!" NO STAHP! DON'T! What!? You're tellin' me this is a good vocal song? Hell it isn't! It's like listening to a parrot who just started talking! The chart is REPETITIVE! The same pattern keeps repeating for 75% of the song. And the fact that it's overrated irritates me. Compare the difficulty with Paper Plane's Adventure! THIS IS NOT A LV7!!! |-|Number 10= Randall Oh...another BF song...but that doesn't mean I dislike the whole BF soundtrack. Ok, I get how melodious the song is, but c'mon, it's put on an endless loop. In fact, the piano wasn't impressive to a very high extent, it's just about average. With looping songs comes also looping charts. The chart is so...boring. Compared to other Lv5 songs on Hard, Randall successfully puts me to sleep. |-|Number 9= Yawning Lion Pull down your V.K chainsaws for a moment and listen to what I'll say. No one can deny the fact that V.K is friggin fantastic, but there's no such thing as a perfect artist, and V.K ain't perfect. I couldn't help but look at Yawning Lion as an awkward outlier in his library. The song is so ponderous and dull. I couldn't find it soothing in any way. The chart, just like WBTS, is quite off-sync and has jagged up notes, it was hard to keep up with the rhythm. |-|Number 8= The Truth That You Leave Can anyone explain the sole existence of this song please? How did it make to Deemo? And seriously? Pianoboy? C'mon, you're not even trying. The piano here is godawful. It's extremely unappealing and fails to sound emotional or uplifting. The same tune is repeated for the whole song, it's like there was absolutely no consideration for the piano keys. This is one of the flattest charts in the game. It lacks many strong characteristics and keeps repeating the same pattern. I would honestly be surprised if this so-called Pianoboy came up with something sensational...pfft... No seriously, I hope he creates a piece that completely puts this one to utter shame. |-|Number 7= I hate to tell you Ugh...I didn't even want to bring this one up, mainly due to the fact that I'm struggling to FC it. I FCed Fable, TRC, Veritas, Leviathan, Precipitation, freakin' Magnolia and a 98.xx% on Pure White and I can't even FC IHTTY. (97.xx% is my best) But I shall leave that aside, difficulty is negligible. So...where do I start? This song is just...atrocious. Extremely unpleasant. The piano is barley there, the instruments don't fit with the theme and the vocals are bizarre. It hardly had any buildup that adds in more activity. The chart is so clumsy. The piano keeps appearing and disappearing in an awkward frequency. It was hell of a boring chart. And the killer.....mother of Zeus..... Like I said earlier, difficulty is negligable...BUT DO YOU KNOW HOW IRRITATING IT IS TO PLAY OVER THAT BLOODY LONG SONG TO REACH THIS KILLER!!!!? |-|Number 6= Dream of Dreams What's that? You find this song enjoyable? And what? You like all Brian Crain's songs? Well I bet you also enjoy getting hypnotized by a dog taking a crap and burying it for 3 minutes, which is much worse than two minutes and twenty-three seconds. *looks at Infinite Circuit* We're having a Deemo discussion, so scram! Oh and don't even try to sneak in Deemo. The game was already plagued with the likes of you. Phew...where to start, I wonder? Now that I've played through his sinister collection, I could subtly say Brian Crain is the kami-sama of repetition. Wut? Kiryu? Although he created two of the dullest songs in Cytus, he's like a pawn in front of Crain kami-sama. DoD is...BLOODY REPETITIVE. It's not like it's repititive only in certain portions. No...THE WHOLE SONG REPEATS THE EXACT SAME PATTERN AND TUNE! I can't imagine someone out there who actually enjoyed tapping mindlessly to that single-double-double-SINGLE-DOUBLE-DOUBLE-SINGLE-DOUBLE PATTERN FOR 3 STRAIGHT MINUTES!!! I can easily speculate that Crain kami-sama is the most somber existence in the universe. That, or he's just too lazy. Welp...brace yourselves, everyone. 'Cause we haven't scratched the bottom of the Brian Crain barrel yet... |-|Number 5= Time Forgotten Brian Crain...stahp... Upon the creation of this deadly piece, rivers were poisoned, certain species became extinct without any warning, and meteors were attracted by this sinister aura. Behold, everyone. The demonic specimen known as Time Forgotten. Now look Rayark; if it doesn't work in Deemo, then don't put it in Deemo! I mean, what do you get from a song that repeats the same piano tune and pattern? A CHART THAT REPEATS THE SAME PIANO TUNE AND PATTERN! THAT'S WHAT! You thought DoD's single-double pattern was a prick of timing? Well...Time Forgotten only consists of double notes. 546 pairs of double notes! This is torture! Tapping mindlessly through that successfully dozes me off, but that's the problem, 'cause if you do, you're gonna miss a note and restart this monstrosity all over again! |-|Number 4= Hey Boy Da hell, Rayark! Adding a song that doesn't consist of piano in a piano-based rhythm game!? Are you insane!? Even if it did have piano, Hey Boy would still be one of the most unappealing Deemo songs. The lyrics are tremendously horrendous. It's like some 10-year-old came up with it (no offense to 10-years-old in this wiki ;-;). I did mention before that I detest generic radio songs that exist in popular media, but now after hearing this song, I could easily say that this wasn't even accepted in the popular media. I mean, who would enjoy listening to an ill-voiced b*tch repeating the same cliche lyrics about her hanging out with guys? Her voice is so infuriating! The chart is extremely dull. The lack of new patterns made it one of the lowest ranked charts. I'm still mad at the fact that this actually exists in Deemo. I don't even have the slightest idea how Rayark legitimately decided to have this in. Was it some kind of troll move? Oh I sure hope so, I wouldn't find it funny anyway... |-|Number 3= Angelic Sphere Whoa, whoa, Pitty! Did you just put Angelic Sphere as your third worst Deemo song!? Yes...yes I did! Hell its even ranked lower than Dream of Drunks, Time Forsaken and Hey BOOOO! And why, you ask? Lemme explain...I can understand your love towards this song. It's cheerful, soothing and quite upbeat. All these aspects appeal to me, but this specific one annoys the crap out of me. However you listen to the piano, it's still nowhere near the boundaries of fastidiousness. I couldn't stop thinking of how mindlessly the piano keys were implemented here: "Add one here, and one there, oh and here too...". The lack of details ruined the experience. It's like when you're trying to organize your collectables in an irregular structure. It failed to appeal to me, it sounds extremely distasteful. Distasteful to the point that the aforementioned entries were saved from the bottom 3, and to the point that I didn't bother about raising my score of 99.44%. And seriously? Trying to save up all that with some techno? C'mon, 3R2. It's like your slapping your name on the title just to hide your mistake. Heck it even ruined the song much further! Put that techno tune with the piano alone in a room, they'll never get along! Although, that doesn't mean 3R2 is some kind of a piano rookie. One of his greatest piano hits IMO are Universe Breakdown and freakin' Sayonara, but this one just blew... The chart is as dull as a half-broken boulder. It managed to be even way more boring than all Lv5 songs on Hard. I can't imagine someone being all like: "Oh have you played the Angelic Sphere chart? Man, it blew me away! It was face-paced, exciting and innovative!". I found it to be so sleep-inducing. I mean, what does this chart has what other charts don't!? Oh wait, NOTHING! I'll have you know, this is the only 3R2 song I dislike. Angelic Sphere shall remain one of histories greatest mistakes, in my book at least. |-|Number 2= Jumpy Star Before getting to the core point, let's talk about the Deemo artist known as Yuk-cheung Chun. I'll have you know, I love his songs. Light Pollution was darn catchy, Electron was melodious, Peach Lady was quite seducing yet lovely, and Undo was freakin' cute. I felt left alone for showing affection towards some of his works. Although, two of them were huge disappointments. One of them is the aforementioned I hate to tell you, and the other is...oh jeez... If you're curious about the reason after postponing this entry, it's mainly due to the fact that I couldn't describe my hatred towards this song...literally! I couldn't find any word that can perfectly express this abomination of crappiness. But this time, I'll try... God forbids this song... Jumpy Star exceeds the provided ethics. It's an outlaw that caused a massacre in the Deemo community, and should be banned from the game. The very sole existence of this song is a crime, no...a sin. Any worshipper shall be humiliated and punished under the order of Raptor Jesus (I'm starting to like this guy...) Just...WHAT IS THIS SONG!!!? I can hardly call it one. The vocals craps on your face with the most atrocious set of words and rhythm. The rap increments the crappiness even further with vocals that makes Lil Wayne look like the best rapper ever. The piano is godawful. It's like that 5-years-old brother of yours who just returned from his first session of Piano 101. The choir is so puke-inducing. This song was so bad it was placed between Wings of Piano and Evolution Era, two of the best songs in the game, so it doesn't plague any adjacent song with its crappiness. The chart is the most off-sync I played. The notes are very random, the patterns are so messed up, and there's barley anything unique about it, except the fact the Easy mode has a note higher than Normal, but that's actually bad level design! And it's not just because that one note changed the difficulty. I played both difficulties and I could easily say that it's harder on Easy. Ok Rayark, I understand you enjoy giving similar level ratings for two difficulties, but to make it harder on Easy? This is disgraceful... Despite the three level difference between Normal (or Easy) and Hard, the difficulty jumped to its peak. Get this Rayark: This is NOT a Lv6. The messy chart effortlessly made it the hardest Lv6. Wut? Paper Plane's Adventure? C'mon, at least that one synced. Yuk-cheung...just pick the trash already...it's making such a niffy smell in the collection. And while you're at it, be sure to be tuned for No.1. A song that, in my opinion, is even light years worse than Jumpy Star... |-|Number 1= Reminiscence Welp...I'm just gonna turn my head to the bright side and just be a little bit positive about this entry, since it's the last one in this blog...and the most unpleasant. I'm not gonna bother to dive way into details about this song nor will I type huge walls of text. Why? Because this sums up my hatred towards it. Not distastefulness. No...hatred. Hatred, as in an intense dislike. A dislike that is so fierce that I thought it was such a waste of valuable piano keys and also a waste of the artist's time...that, if Brian Crain actually agrees with the saying "Time is gold.". It's existence is so frivolous and holocaustic that it should be exterminated at once, but none dared... The song, to put it simply, is abhorrent. This combination of piano is not sinister-like in any way whatsoever, which is apparently what the song is trying to revolve around. Having the piano disappear randomly is NOT eye-catching at all. Reminiscence is like drugs; it successfully puts you in a sleepy state. There's barley anything new or fresh about it. 95% of the song are low piano note mixed with randomly-implemented high notes, and the other 5% is creativity...what's this creativity, you ask? Being all clumsy in this overwhelmingly slow and idled "build-up". Chart? Oh you mean these pattern-esque notes, no? I never wanted to have a "CAPS" moment here, but I'm forced to... *activates "CAPS" mode* BRIAN CRAIN! RAYARK! DEEMO! CHARTERS! EVERYONE WHO HAD HIS LOATH HANDS ON THIS PIECE OF CRAP! FOR THE LOVE OF "μ's" AND EVERYTHING LOVE LIVE RELATED! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL WERE YOU GUYS THINKING!? DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN!? IF IT DOESN'T WORK IN DEEMO, THEN DON'T PUT IT IN DEEMO! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO HERE!? WAIT FOR 10 SECONDS FOR A DAMN NOTE TO APPEAR EVERY NOW AND THEN! THIS IS DISGRACEFUL! *de-activates "CAPS" mode* There...I did it...never intended to, but my conscience took over. And hereby I, Pit of All Jacks and Trades, confirm that this menacing song shall get triple the punishment Infinite Circuit gets. Yes...Reminiscence is worse than Infinite...but that doesn't mean its off the hook. Reminiscence...just...just go die already...no one likes you...I'm sure I don't wanna get any reminiscence about this song. *starts laughing as he starts typing his Favorite Deemo Songs list* |-|Songs That Got Their Ass Saved From This Damn List (too long? Don't care...)= Hua Sui Yue Will Friction Category:Blog posts